


Lonely Heart

by kyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloren/pseuds/kyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are lost. Others are found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry we're all trash here

She sees him when she reaches the top of the hill, but she feels him long before. She senses his presence in the Force, so clear and light, ever-present and overwhelmingly good. Her breath catches in her throat the moment he pulls his hood back, revealing a face weathered by pain and loss, and she feels… Warm, in places she shouldn’t.

She holds her - no, his lightsaber toward him, desperation clear in her eyes. He takes it after a while, and when their fingers brush it’s almost like magic and she almost can’t catch her breath, and -  
—————-  
“Master Luke?” She approaches him after a day of hard training. He seems almost determined to make her long days on Jakku seem welcoming. 

“Yes, Rey?” He looks up from the dinner he’s preparing - carrots and peas and an assortment of other vegetables from their garden - and smiles.

“I was wondering if you… If you might tell me about your life? On Tatooine, I mean.” She looks at him hopefully and bites her lower lip. 

He smiles warmly. “Maybe some other time, Rey, I’m awfully tired.”

Rey only rolls her eyes knowingly. Classic, that excuse is, she thinks. She giggles to herself and sits down at the dining table. 

It’s not too long before Luke brings over two bowls of hot soup, and she welcomes it gratefully. Her portion is gone before he has to time to reach for his spoon. Luke just chuckles. 

“Well, what do you expect, with the way you’re working me?” Rey raises an eyebrow at him.

Luke nods. “You have come far in a short time, young Padawan,” he praises.

Rey blushes and smiles at the compliment, bowing her head in silent respect to her elder. “Thank you, Master.”

It’s in the moment that her head is lowered that Luke lets himself gaze at her for a little longer than he should, his pupils dilating a fraction. He lets himself feel something he hasn’t felt in a long time.  
—————-  
She’s gripping at her bedsheets with one hand, the other tracing gentle circles around her clit. Her fingers slide down to her entrance, already soaking wet, and slips two inside. Her breath catches in her throat as she curls them just right and her other hand is rubbing circles on her clit and it’s so good, oh God it’s so fucking amazing - and she’s coming before she even has time to think, her orgasm racking her body, shaking her to her very core. She’s screaming his name, over and over as she reaches her high and goes straight over the edge. 

 

Luke hears it all.


	2. Craving

She wakes early the next morning, feeling refreshed. She walks into the small dining area in their quaint home and greets Luke happily. “Good morning, Master.”

“Good morning, Rey,” Luke replies, smiling back. She doesn’t know it, but last night was not the first time he heard her pleasuring herself. She doesn’t know that he sometimes joins her, reaching out to feel the moment she comes, and he does, too.

She sits down at the table and scarfs down the breakfast Luke has made for them, excited for a new day of training. “Patience, Rey. We will begin soon,” Luke assures her, sensing her eagerness to get started.   
—————  
She’s going over a new form with her wooden staff, completely focused and in tune with the Force. She can feel it flowing around her, engulfing her, threatening to pull her under, but she doesn’t let it. She has control. She is a Jedi. 

But she’s not aware of the way he’s watching her. Observing her, yes, making sure she’s doing everything correctly, but, also… It’s a look full of want. Of need. A need to be inside of her, fill her up completely. To coax out small moans and whimpers from her lips as he fucks her slow and deep, taking his time. 

“…and I really do need to learn to meditate as you have taught me, I’m just having trouble - Master?”

Luke snaps out of his daydream at Rey’s voice. “Yes, Rey?”

Rey sighs. “Can you teach me how to meditate? I’m having trouble clearing my mind as you have told me.”

“Have you completed your forms practice?” He asks, looking up at her from where he sits.

“Yes, Master.”  
—————  
They are sitting on the grass at the top of a hill, so close that their knees are touching. Luke hold his palms out to her. “Place your hands on top of mine.”

Rey does as she’s told, feeling a small shift in the air as their palms connect. She looks across at him from where she sits, barely a foot away. Rey tries to steady her breathing as she looks into his eyes. 

Luke closes his eyes and relaxes his body, becoming one with the Force and the Universe around them. Rey closes her eyes as well, taking her Master’s lead. She suddenly sees herself, her own body, as if she’s not in it anymore. She gasps and looks around, relaxing when she sees Luke across from her. “W-where are we?”

“We are one with the Force, my young Padawan,” Luke replies calmly. 

Rey takes in her surroundings. A warm glow surrounding everything, surrounding Luke, and… He’s beautiful. The sweet scent of a home she never had, laughter and a warm embrace. 

“This is amazing,” Rey breathes, completely in awe. 

She’s so beautiful. Pure light, no dark in her. Luke can’t help but stare, his eyes filled with love. He tightens his grip on her hands, and she looks at him in response. Their eyes meet, and they both feel the other’s want, need, lust. Rey’s eyes widen. Luke realizes that he’s let his emotional barriers come down and he pulls away quickly, ashamed for the things he feels.

“Master, wait!” Rey chases after him.

“No, Rey, no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trash


	3. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about being on a deserted island is that no one can hear you.

Their dinner that night is quiet, though their quick glances at the other speak a million words. Finally Rey speaks up. “Why did you run away?”

Luke sighs. “Rey…”

“No, Luke, tell me,” Rey pushes, frustrated.

He looks at her, finally, in defeat. “I want what I shouldn’t.”

Rey’s heart speeds up. “What do you want?”

“You.”

—————

They are in his bedroom, fingers in hair and lips locked in a passionate dance.

“Luke…” Rey breathes, as he kisses along her jawline and down to her neck. The little breathless whines coming from her lips are magical. She lets out a long moan as he bites down on her collarbone, then licks and sucks at the spot to soothe it, almost apologetically. 

Luke gently pulls away and leads her over to his bed, where she lies down. He hovers over her, looking deep into her eyes. Her pupils are blown wide with lust, and he would guess his look the same. 

Rey bites her lower lip and moves a hand down to his pants, running her fingers over the hard outline there. Luke’s eyes flutter shut and he lets out a long breath at the gentle touch. 

Luke quickly unbuckles the belt around Rey’s waist and slides the tunic from her shoulders, leaving nothing underneath. He leans down and licks a line across a nipple, earning him a soft intake of air from Rey. He does the same to the other, then gently trails kisses and bites down her tummy, all the way down to the top of her pants. He looks up at her and she bites her lip. 

Luke slowly slides Rey’s pants down her legs and tosses them to the side. He presses a few gentle kisses to her inner thighs and she sighs in response. Rey tangles her fingers in his hair as he licks a stripe up her slit, ending so close but not quite where she needs it most. 

“Oh, fuck, Luke… Please…” she whines. 

He places a gentle kiss to her clit before licking another stripe and - yes right there oh god - “Luke!” She moans and whines as his lips close around her clit and suck, and she can hardly breathe as two fingers enter her wet entrance, his mouth still keeping up the same pace. He pumps his fingers fast, taking just enough time to curl and scissor them inside of her, drawing out louder moans.

She’s so close, so fucking close, and then his tongue hits her clit just right and - oh god, yes, fuck, yes - 

She pulls him up to her and kisses him deeply. “I need you to fuck me.” 

—————

Luke is so hard he feels like he’s going to burst. He circles the head of his cock around her entrance before slowly sliding in, relishing every moment, every little whimper that he draws out of her. 

He starts a slow, steady pace, pulling out almost completely before thrusting into her hard. Rey’s face is flushed and her hands are tangled in the bedsheets and he thinks that she’s never been more beautiful than right now, as she’s writhing and moaning beneath him. 

Her words are almost incoherent in between her moans, shouting out “Oh, fuck!” and “God, Luke, yeah, fuck me…” and all of this just drives him crazy, he can’t help but fuck into her harder. 

He’s so close to coming, all it takes is a few well placed thrusts and they both are, her walls clenching around him and drawing out his come, spilling it all inside of her. 

Luke cups Rey’s face in his hands and kisses her. They’re both struggling to catch their breath as he rolls off of her and pulls her close, running his fingers through her long hair. 

She falls asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally??? (i'm terrible at writing smut for give me ^.^) here's a playlist for this chapter: https://open.spotify.com/user/curiouslytimer/playlist/1B7MlqnBHg4mkVKDhokMab


	4. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In these bodies we will live,   
> in these bodies we will die.  
> Where you invest your love,   
> you invest your life."

Rey wakes early the next morning to the rise and fall of Luke’s breaths and the beat of his heart. She smiles happily to herself, remembering the events of the previous day. 

She slides her hand up his chest and wraps her arm around his neck, feeling that he is on the edge of waking. She leans up on her elbows and whispers into his ear. “Morning,” she says, and kisses his cheek. 

He opens his eyes and smiles, and responds with a proper kiss on the lips. She smiles into the kiss and can’t help but giggle, not quite believing that this finally happened. 

—————

They’re at the dining table eating the breakfast Luke has made for them, stealing quick, loving glances at each other over the course of the meal. “Today I will teach you a new form. But first, we shall meditate,” Luke says. 

Rey smiles, excited for the day of training ahead.

—————

It’s after her lessons that day, alone and calm, when she feels it. The stirring in the Force, inside of her. The energy of a life, another being ensnared by the Universe, and she realizes. 

 

Oh.


	5. Pressure

“Luke…” 

 

It’s been a month. She wasn’t sure until now, until she missed her blood. Now she knows. 

 

Luke looks up from where he sits and notices her fearful expression. “Rey, what is it?” He holds out a hand. Rey gladly takes it, needing some comfort for what she’s about to say. 

 

“I - I’m pregnant.” 

 

His face changes into a million emotions within a second: fear, sadness - happiness? Maybe.

 

Rey looks down, her heart filling with dread at the worst possible scenario. He hates her, can’t stand to look at her, oh Force what am I going to do - 

 

“Rey.” He takes her face in his hands and tilts it up until their eyes meet. 

 

“Luke…” she breathes. 

 

And he kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
